


Предательство живёт в моей крови

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), IrhelSol



Series: В горе и в радости [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Росинант исправляет ошибки любой ценой.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: В горе и в радости [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553803
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Предательство живёт в моей крови

**Author's Note:**

> Автор позволил себе расширить и, мб, немного видоизменить путешествие этих двоих.  
> Повествование от драббла к драбблу, мини, миди нелинейно, но каждый текст — самостоятелен и закончен.  
> Редактор: Liliya Re-Niene, вычитка: error425

У всех членов подпольной группы “Осьминог” была приметная татуировка. Набивали её эти торговцы "запретным" в самых разных местах: на бритом затылке и шее, или на груди вместо сердца. Иногда — на икрах. Искать там метку при росте Росинанта — адово развлечение: однажды, утопив ден-ден муши, он весь день просидел на площади, между попрошаек, и слишком одетым прохожим задирал то штанину, то юбку — надо же было как-то выйти на контакт с посыльным. Попадались и чудилы, что разрисовывали себя в паху. Требол, после того, как от них по кускам унесли излишне языкастого моллюска, всё шутил по этому поводу: "Доффи, Доффи, а что, может, ты птицу свою набьёшь себе на члене? Я знаю, как расположить, чтобы у тебя был вечный стояк!"  
Иногда Росинант помнил слишком много ненужного.  
Доффи вёл с ними дела — как и осьминоги, они обитали повсюду и своими щупальцами могли дотянуться почти до всего. Росинант слушал разговоры о них за столом, пару раз забирал товар, — в общем, был в курсе, но лично намозолить глаза в компании не успел. Удача! Хоть какая-то за последние месяцы. Протянула им щупальце помощи, не иначе — теперь бы не упустить скользкую тварь.  
Все последние дни Росинант злился на себя и свою импульсивность. Вот сколько раз он не подумал, поступил как поступил — из лучших побуждений! — а теперь огребал Ло?  
Росинант скривился и закурил, рассматривая мелкого, коренастого парнишку, жующего табак в ожидании кого-то на обочине улицы — стрелка с покупателем? C посыльным? C кем-то из своих? Вчера тот ошивался недалеко от аптеки, куда с рецептом, написанным неровным, как у настоящего доктора, почерком Ло и притащился Росинант. Без толку притащился, как выяснилось. Такие лекарства — тяжелую артиллерию для тяжёлых состояний — там не держали.  
А в больницу ход им был закрыт: Росинант осмотрел её с безопасного, как он думал, расстояния. Выставленный по всем правилам военного времени периметр из дозорных даже у него вызвал тревогу. Он представил, какие силы были задействованы для этого, и выругался. Совсем не такого результата он добивался, таская Ло по светилам медицины.  
Кроме периметра дозорные озаботились и патрулями:  
— Вы, трое, прочешите улицы и все заведения. В городах при атакованных больницах их не видели, но мало ли. Бешеного пса со щенком, может, кто заметил и опознает. Не зевайте, приметы у вас есть!  
Росинант уже прикидывал, что делать (вырубить, инсценировав ограбление? обворовать кого и приплатить шлюхам, пусть отвлекут?) если те возьмут след, но бравые парни, желая выслужиться, только распугали детей и разозлили взрослых, затем с воплями убежали от "заразной болезни" — мелкого шутника, обмазанного известкой, а вечером и вовсе осели в кабаке.  
— Эй, приятель, не видел здесь огромное чучело с ребёнком? Монстр какой-то, таскает с собой биологическую бомбу... Ну, ты слова хоть понимаешь?  
Росинант, сидящий за столом как один из многих, непримечательных ничем работяг, состроил глуповатую рожу — что возьмёшь с немого дурака, — и покачал головой. Отсалютовал кружкой пива, намеренно плеснув на стол и на форму дозорного. Биологическая бомба! Идиоты.  
За вечер он успел отметить здесь несколько встреч у явно не чистых на руку типов, но вряд ли скупщик краденного, домушники и озлившиеся на удачливого купца соседи продали б ему нужное.  
В подполье сунуться Росинант тоже не мог — Доффи сразу настучат, слишком уж Корасон был приметной фигурой. Но через посредника… Через одного из этих мелких проныр, которые знают здесь каждого человека, и каждый камень, и каждую щель, он мог бы достать нужное.  
И парень с татухой осьминога вынырнул ему буквально под ноги. Он щеголял меткой на пол-лица и сразу привлёк внимание. В голове у Росинанта за вечер созрел рисковый план, но в его случае все рабочие планы были опасны.  
— Ло, я уйду на время. На день или два. Я постараюсь обернуться быстро. Ты не сможешь мне позвонить, но я оставлю тебе улитку и позвоню сам, — Росинант говорил спокойно и уверенно, влажной тряпкой стирая с лица и рук Ло слой грима, маскировавший пятна болезни. Всю приметную одежду он убрал в мешок ещё за городом и теперь ничем, кроме роста, не выделялся: без макияжа и тряпок его легко приняли бы за рядового матроса или фермера, а вот с Ло пришлось повозиться. Росинант пришёл в город под сферой тишины, спрятав его за пазухой и стараясь не светиться с ним нигде, кроме дешёвой гостиницы, где за деньги купил и комнату, и молчание.  
— Ты куда? — Ло, скрючившись, сидел на стуле и через силу глотал травяной отвар из кружки. Линялое, побитое молью покрывало и то выглядело лучше, чем он. Росинант вытряхнул из мешка шубу: может, с ней Ло будет теплее.  
— Не делай глупостей, Кора-сан, хорошо?  
— Конечно, Ло. Я только за лекарствами. В аптеке их нет, но я знаю, где они точно будут. Просто подожди немного.  
Ло тяжело моргнул воспалёными веками и лёг в кровать, в свитое для него гнездо из шубы, храбро сражаясь за каждый вдох. Зарылся носом в перья, и они мелко вздрагивали в такт неровному дыханию. Росинант отвёл спутанные волосы со лба, коснулся плеча и вздохнул. Он не хотел оставлять Ло в таком состоянии, но ещё больше он не хотел просыпаться по ночам от сдавленных стонов и не знать куда себя деть от проклятой бесполезности.  
— Точно немного? — вдруг уточнил Ло, открыл глаза и поймал его палец своими.  
— Точно. Я поставлю на комнату сферу тишины, так будет всем спокойнее. — И никто не вызовет дозорных из-за подозрительных звуков за стеной, но вслух говорить этого он не стал. — Хозяйка будет оставлять обед и ужин за дверью, ты не забудешь, Ло?  
— Не забуду. Тишина, еда, ты — за колёсами.  
Щека под ладонью не согревалась, холодная и влажная, Ло терпел боль — упрямо, до последнего, пока совсем не отключался. Росинант поцеловал его в висок и поднялся со стула.  
— Я вернусь. 

Солнце карабкалось по белёсому небу, съедая тени и остатки утренней прохлады, помойка под боком воняла всё сильнее, и Росинант кинул в неё окурок, следом — зажженную спичку. Когда куча загорелась и отвлекла внимание дозорных на улице, он неторопливо подошёл к осьминогу и, стараясь не нависать, произнёс:  
— Я хочу у вас подработать. За товар, — он сунул под нос рецепт — осьминог хмыкнул и коротко взглянул в ответ. — Сведёшь меня с боссом?  
Покупатели у этих ребят шли закрытым списком, который менялся, расширялся и пересматривался по особым случаям. Раньше он смотрел на это как дозорный или как пешка Доффи, а теперь сожалел, что прийти с улицы и купить товар за белли не выйдет. Но предложить свои услуги Росинант мог.  
Тем более, один из осьминогов вчера так напился, что сверзился с лестницы и пока не мог работать. Такой неуклюжий! Хуже Росинанта. И зачем же столько пить, пусть и подливали бесплатно?  
Не прекращая жевать табак, осьминог оглядел его с головы до ног, задерживаясь на местах, где могло быть спрятано оружие.  
— Ты кто? — спросил сонно, и ощущение опасности заскребло по спине холодным дребезгом напряжения.  
— Никто по большому счету. — Росинант пожал плечами, заодно отгоняя жука.  
— На наркошу не похож. Зачем тебе?  
— Не мне.  
Он мог изобразить тремор рук, суетливое поведение, больной взгляд, но на дело наркомана не возьмут.  
— Хотя бы попробуйте меня в деле. Я разное умею. Патрули наверняка усложнили вам жизнь, и человек, которого легко сбросить как балласт, если поймают, вам точно пригодится, — посулил Росинант, закуривая новую сигарету. В желудке уже ныло от никотина, ел он… не помнил, когда в последний раз. Кусок в горло не лез.  
— Да уж, хорошо тебя приперло. — Осьминог полез в карман, судя по всему, за ден-ден-муши, и Росинант медленно выдохнул дым. — Но почему я должен верить, что ты сам не дозорный? — уточнил как бы между делом, не спеша подниматься с корточек и небрежно поглядывая на Росинанта. В памяти мелькнул образ Доффи — тот постоянно так делал.  
Росинант засмеялся.  
— Тогда дозорный, которому очень надо! Шучу. Предпочитаю держаться от них подальше, как всякий порядочный человек.  
Пока осьминог звонил (на "вызываю кракена, это синий моллюск" против воли вспомнился Сэнгоку. Но старик не станет выручать, личные дела подчинённых не его головная боль, ещё и прилетит за сорванное задание), пока слушал приказ, Росинант продолжал дымить, безучастно глядя в сторону, сквозь беспечных прохожих и утренних забулдыг, ноющих о подаянии, сквозь вялую листву в горшках и неровно окрашенные стены. Сигареты помогали отрешиться от всех лишних мыслей и эмоций. По заданиям Доффи он ходил так же. Не думал о постороннем, не жалел ни себя, ни других, не чувствовал — был только функцией, лишенной человечности. И сейчас он меньше всего имел права на ошибку. Ему никак нельзя подвести Ло.  
— Отнесёшь записку. В больницу.  
Поднявшись, осьминог сплюнул на землю и протянул розовую лягушку из бумаги.  
— Для начала.  
— Для начала, — кивнул Росинант. — Кому? 

Как пройти мимо оцепления, он думал недолго. Всё в том же переулке взял бутылку и, обернув подолом, разбил о свою голову. Кровь и дешовый ром залили ему лицо, забрызгали одежду и землю (чёрт, он и забыл, как сильно кровоточат раны на голове). И прямо так, не промывая ссадину, неаккуратно замотался бинтом. Подумал, что его ощутимо штормит от адреналина, и подхватил палку от метлы вместо костыля. Сгорбленного, грязного и вонючего, его вряд ли смогли бы опознать.

— Эй, гляньте кто-нибудь, подходит этот тип под описание? Вроде высокий… — Один из дозорных солдат потёр щетинистый подбородок, рассматривая свои шашки на расчерченной на картоне “доске”, и покосился на Росинанта, когда тот замер на пропускном пункте с подобострастным видом обывателя.  
— Тебе надо на каждого пялиться, ты и смотри! Видишь с ним ребёнка? Нет. Вот и весь ответ.  
— Мужики, ну вы чего, может, он оружие под рубахой прячет.  
— Угу. Пояс смертника.  
— Янтарно-свинцовую болезнь! Это хуже! Все вымрем — как тот город!  
— Тьфу на вас. — Солдат с шашками досадливо сделал ход и махнул рукой. — Сказано же, размалёванный огромный мужик в чёрном, тупой, громкий и агрессивный, чуть что — лезет в драку, устраивает погромы и поджоги. Просто пощупайте его, и всё.  
— А если он и впрямь заразный? — подал голос кто-то сбоку. Росинант медленно повернулся и задрал рубашку. Пусть смотрят, если хотят, ищут пятна. Глаза ему жгло от рома. Или от злости.  
Но дозорные сработали профессионально: его обшмонали так, словно он шёл проведать заключенного в Импел Даун, а не на приём к доктору. Грубо ткнув в грудь, заставили выпрямиться (“Ей, тут сигареты и зажигалка, конфисковать как средство поджога?” “Ну конфискуй! Так в рапорте и запишешь, остановил диверсанта с махоркой и спичками” “Зажигалкой! И рубашка вся пропитана спиртом, её можно поджечь!” "Ага, сжёг начисто шесть больниц при помощи рубашки и сигарет. А достопочтенных врачей до истерики довёл перегаром, что ли?") и отпустили восвояси. Росинант побрёл, оглушённый, машинально перебирая ногами, пока они внезапно не подкосились — и он споткнулся, неловко упал. Вдалеке загоготали. А он барахтался на земле, сжимал зубы — и думал, как по-разному, просто ужасно, выглядят события с разных сторон баррикад. Это ж каким монстром он был в глазах врачей, пусть и скудоумных идиотов, не понимающих, что Ло — совсем не заразный, не монстр, а просто… умирающий от болезни обычный ребёнок! И он так на них всех злился. Совсем не сдерживался. Заставлял их лечить, когда они просто боялись. Никто не понимал, что происходит — а он был бессилен объяснить. И потому бил в ответ.  
Невыносимая резь в глазах обожгла слезами, он судорожно всхлипнул и задохнулся.  
Не было времени сожалеть.  
Не было смысла лить слёзы.  
Не было иной цели, как спасти Ло.  
И он успокоился.  
Они делали свою работу.  
А он должен сделать свою. 

В прохладном и светлом приёмном покое его охватило чувство азарта. Он внутри, он мог бы выкрасть всё нужное!  
Гнилая иллюзия, ничего он не мог. С дурацкой запиской Ло куда ему было соваться? Где искать те самые таблетки и как не ошибиться в том, в чём он совершенно не разбирался? Не брать же медсестру в заложники (ага, так ему и позволят уйти!) или шантажировать первого попавшегося врача. Было бы время — втёрся б в доверие и выведал... Без глупостей, Росинант, ты же обещал Ло.  
— Вы к кому? — осторожно спросила медсестра, вежливо держась подальше от изгвазданного бродяги. — И здесь нельзя курить.  
— Мне сказали подойти к мисс Шакк, — просипел Росинант, изображая голос пропойцы, и подмигнул, — но я не против, если меня осмотришь ты, красавица.  
Красавица оглядела его озадаченно, вздохнула и позвала:  
— Доктор Шакк, очередной бездомный к вам. Примите, пожалуйста.  
Сигарету у него всё-таки отобрали и втолкнули в маленький — смотровая кушетка и стол со стулом — кабинет.  
Серая от усталости, с незажжённой сигаретой в зубах, Шакк встретила его безразличным кивком и осторожным скупым осмотром. Росинант не стал тянуть: как только она помыла его ссадины ("Ничего серьёзного, раны поверхностные, но голова может долго болеть. Зрачок реагирует нормально, выпишу аспирин" ) и потянулась за чистыми бинтами, он достал лягушку.  
— Это вам, доктор, в благодарность.  
Шакк нервно огляделась и спрятала записку в карман. А на прощание выдала чёрствый батончик гематогена.  
Врач из крупной и известной больницы и эти… торговцы. Она тоже посредник? Достаёт им препараты? Сама на них сидит?  
Росинант в пару затяжек добил окурок и поковылял от слепящих мнимой чистотой стен обратно к своему осьминогу.  
Какая разница.  
Он мог бы подкинуть дозорным поводов для проверки всего персонала… но его помощь была нужна не им.

— Покажи.  
— Что? — Росинант напрягся, соображая, что он упустил. Осьминог смотрел на него со скучным видом, поигрывал раскладным ножом и игнорировал поющую под рукой улитку. В тесном проходе между двумя домами было сумрачно и сыро, звуки повисали в душном воздухе, как в толще воды, гулко и неповоротливо — так, должно быть, было на морском дне. Пара детишек на другой, солнечной, стороне улицы, тыкали в них пальцем и громко обсуждали, раздражающе здоровые и беспечные. Росинант обернулся, и они с визгом разбежались, обронив недоеденный рожок.  
— Не любишь детей? — Осьминог проводил их сверкающие пятки безразличным взглядом.  
— Мелкие тупые засранцы, — буркнул Росинант, уловив в вопросе одобрительную интонацию. — Один пырнул меня ножом. Ни за что, считай. Никогда не знаешь, чего от них ожидать.  
Голос его охотно слушался, не задрожал, не подвёл, но рот гневно кривился взаправду.  
"От твоей доброты никакого проку! Скольких ты спас? Отпугнул, выгнал, лишь бы не у Дофламинго, а там хоть сдохните? Кора-сан, ты знаешь, что с ними стало? Какая "лучшая" жизнь их нашла?"  
Он не знал. Надеялся, что они не сгинули без присмотра, не пропали, чтобы всплыть очередным неизвестным трупом в канаве — или рабами в притонах, не прибились к другим бандитам, что каким-то образом им повезло... Но глубоко внутри знал — не обязательно.  
Далеко не всем везло, как ему, найти своего Сэнгоку.  
Осьминог хохотнул, возвращая Росинанта в реальность, и указал на него кончиком ножа.  
— Доказательство. Что ты был у Шакк и передал наше послание. Достань.  
Порывшись в кармане, Росинант извлёк, как он думал, грубую насмешку над бедняком — сладкий батончик.  
— Это, что ли?  
— Ага. Не жри его только, гадость несусветная. Слушаю. Да, передал. Нет, не подглядывал, пальцы без ожогов. Да. Хорошо, будем через три четверти часа.  
Пальцы? Росинант осмотрел их. Чем, интересно, они смазывали свои записки по сгибам? Или чернила ядовитые? Не знаешь, как верно распечатывать — останешься без чего-нибудь важного. Умно.  
— Босс на тебя глянет. Только переоденься, в таком виде тебя даже не порог не пустят. Будешь через дверь объяснять, что тебе надо.  
— У босса тонкое и ранимое чувство прекрасного? — не удержался Росинант, почёсывая грудь, липкую от пролитого рома.  
— У его дамочки. И это, — осьминог сбросил скучающую личину, махнул в сторону, зовя за собой, и договорил серьёзно, почти дружески: — Ты, вроде, толковый парень, поэтому дам подсказку. Не расстраивай и не зли её. Подыгрывай, делай, что скажет. Наш босс обожает стерву и всё ей простит. Понравься им обоим. 

Легко сказать. У Росинанта никогда не было необходимости кому-то нравиться. Доффи было достаточно того, что они братья. Его так называемая семья терпела Корасона ради босса, а детей он и вовсе старательно распугивал.  
Он даже Ло понравился, наверное, от безысходности — столько месяцев вместе, к любому монстру привыкнешь.  
Так что, в логове осьминогов, чудовищ иной породы, его не спешили брать в оборот. Дали осмотреться и проникнуться экспонатами из скелетов рыб, свисающих с потолка, а может, босс просто игнорировал всех, пока пил чай из тонкой, расписанной пионами и карпами, чаши. Один из охранников читал — от него мощно веяло Волей наблюдения, двое других играли за маленьким столиком в го, слуга набивал господину трубку — Росинант ждал, борясь с дурнотой. За тремя полностью стеклянными стенами переливалась толща морской воды, мутновато-зелёной и густой. Холодные блики плавали по полу и потолку, скользили по лицам, мешались с тенями, и всё вокруг колыхалось, изменчивое, без чётких линий. Настоящее дно океана, заросшее кораллами и занесённое песком.  
Босс осьминогов мнил себя кракеном, как минимум. Ему могло быть под тридцать — и за пятьдесят, татуировки на лице и жилистом теле не позволяли понять.  
— К нам редко кто так нагло прёт, — кракен раскурил кисеру неторопливым обыденным жестом и глубоко затянулся. — И мало кто посторонний о нас знает.  
Выдохнул длинную, серебристо-синюю струю дыма и открыл глаза — теперь на Росинанта смотрели две пары глаз. Вторая наблюдала за ним со лба, не мигая — ядовито жёлтая на лиловой от чернил коже. В сухом прохладном воздухе поплыл тонкий запах травы, и Росинант узнал его. В южных морях аборигены использовали её для своих ритуалов и охоты.  
— Ныряешь хорошо? Сможешь поднять сброшенный в бухту груз? Или годишься только на корм моим рыбкам?  
К стеклу прильнула стая пираний, как будто они могли слышать, о чём шла речь, и Росинант склонил голову, пряча взгляд. О фрукте стоило умолчать.  
— Плаваю я не очень хорошо. Стреляю и дерусь лучше. Могу незаметно вытащить или подменить любую мелочь, тихо войти и выйти, или, наоборот, отвлечь.  
— И откуды ты такой умелый?  
— Из северных морей. Продавал свои услуги Биззи, пиратам Донкихота, Кривому Ру. Потому и о вас знаю.  
— Только это?  
Всё, что он знал о них, могло стоить ему жизни. Мучительной смерти. Росинант подпустил в голос раздражение:  
— У вас в кисере набит Крисп, его самые нежные листочки и недозревшие семена растирают в молоке, сушат и понемногу добавляют в табак. Отлично держит в тонусе, зрение — острее, чувства — ярче, но если перебрать, то мозг теряет функцию сна, и всё, смерть в течении года. Вы часто курите — и всё ещё живы. Вы хороши в своём деле. Я — в своём.  
— Хм. Я тебя понял. Обычно мы сами ищем себе людей, но сейчас такое время, что лишние глаза и руки придутся кстати. — Он допил чай и отставил чашу. — Можешь остаться.  
Босс осьминогов скосил тяжёлый взгляд — очередной мерцающий блик дёрнулся, перетёк, и телохранитель молча вынул револьвер из-за пояса, кинул Росинанту.  
— Покажи хвалёные умения. Нам нужен стрелок, снять нескольких дозорных, быстро и тихо. Выбей кость у той рыбы слева от меня.  
Росинант прицелился — и не успел выстрелить.  
Чьи-то руки обхватили его за бедра и поползли по чистой рубашке, купленной взамен испорченной с концами.  
— Почему я последняя узнаю, что у нас гость? Такой высокий красавчик. Сун говорит, у тебя много шрамов. Я люблю шрамы, — женщина засмеялась и выступила из-за спины. Обманчиво хрупкая и невысокая, с ядовитым от алой помады ртом и ненормально светлыми глазами. Что она могла ему сделать? Росинант почувствовал желание отойти от нее на максимальное расстояние; он перевел взгляд на мишень, но, похоже, уже никто не ожидал, что он будет стрелять. Босс поманил свою подружку, и они долго шептались о чем-то.  
Он сделал вид, что ему всё равно, что они сейчас торгуются за него, и вернулся мыслями к Ло.  
Кружево бликов схлынуло, оставляя одни колышащиеся тени.  
— Я хочу отобедать с нашим новым другом. Пусть расскажет что-нибудь, я давно не бывала в северных морях! — сказала, наконец, женщина, и Росинант с холодком в животе понял, что боссу, может, и пригодился бы новый умелый стрелок или вор, но он не станет спорить. Он потерял к Росинанту всякий интерес. — Ну же! Подойди к нам! Дорогой, наш гость меня боится! — она снова рассмеялась, и этот звук напомнил Росинанту о расстроенном пиано на старом острове: оно звучало так же надтреснуто, а потом сгорело вместе с домом. Такой странный смех.  
Он подошёл и сел на принесённый стул, стараясь дышать размеренно. “Не расстраивай и не зли её, делай, что скажет”. Что могла ему сделать эта женщина, во власти которой он добровольно оказался? На ум тут же пришли десятки очень неприятных вещей — о, спасибо тебе, Доффи, — но Росинант надеялся, что это был голос его паранойи. Очень не хватало сигарет, но пачку при входе в зал отобрали вместе с зажигалкой и драгоценным рецептом.  
— Хорошенько развлеки её. Над твоей оплатой я подумаю. — Босс безразлично посмотрел на гостя и вышел из зала.  
Сколько он будет думать?! Ло не может ждать!  
— Как тебя зовут, красавчик?  
— Роси, — сказал он, быстро прикинув, что это старое детское прозвище во всем мире помнил только Доффи.  
— Что же ты такой мрачный? Не рад мне?  
Росинант был не рад. В его плане, сыгранном как по нотам уже наполовину, запала клавиша, и он не мог начать новую партию. Он глухо ответил:  
— Мне просто нужны лекарства.  
— Роси! Ты любишь рыбу? — она словно не услышала, наколола на вилку кусок и поднесла к нему с вкрадчивой улыбкой. — Ешь. И я подумаю над твоей просьбой.  
И он ел.  
— Роси, это белое вино из северных морей. Ты же пил такое? Не нравится? Все равно пей.  
И он пил.  
— Это у тебя шрам от сигареты? — она, не спрашивая, трогала его пальцы. — А это — от лески? — потянулась к шее. — Расстегни-ка рубашку. О! Какой грубый рубец. Что это было, кусок стекла? Сколько он заживал?  
Залезла под одежду.  
И он терпел.  
— Какой ты неловкий. Давай я помогу!  
Она ладонью обтерла его лицо, а потом, смеясь, слизнула с неё крошки.  
— Мм, табак и порох.  
Притиснула его руку к своей груди.  
Ощущения — это неважно.  
Он умел терпеть многое, не поддаваясь на провокации. Он не отстранился, когда она потянула рубашку вниз, снимая её совсем, оставляя его обнажённым до пояса.  
— Насколько ты хочешь получить своё удовольствие, Роси? У тебя чуткое сердце? А язык? Оближи мои туфли и скажи, какой у этого цвета вкус — никак не могу разобрать.  
Всё внешнее — неважно.  
Он был благодарен Доффи за его уроки.

К середине ночи сигареты ему вернули. Росинант скурил две подряд и смолил третью, наблюдая, как она капает себе в глаза какую-то дрянь. Голова пульсировала болью, словно сняв с него бинт и содрав запекшуюся корку, она процарапала ему череп до мозга. Чёрт, чёрт, он был весь измазан в крови. И она тоже. Так что сейчас, после сигареты, он мечтал о горячей ванне или хотя бы душе. Тем более, у него был заслуженный перерыв.  
До утра оставалось три с половиной часа.  
— Улыбнись, Роси. Не расстраивай меня. — Она отложила пузырёк и склонилась над ним, вдавливая пальцы в шрам на его животе. Некоторое неповиновение ей тоже нравилось, а ещё — улыбка. Это, кажется, преследовало злой насмешкой — она нарисовала её Росинанту помадой на пол-лица. Склонила голову набок, рассматривая, и задумчиво отметила:  
— Тебе идёт даже больше, чем мне.  
А сейчас она казалась пресыщенной, льнула острыми сосками к его рёбрам, подставляла выжженный на узкой спине знак осьминога под его пальцы, но не пыталась ни придушить, ни трахнуть. Только пролезть в голову.  
— О ком ты думал всю ночь?  
— Ни о ком.  
— Сюн сказал, ты заказывал товар не себе.  
— Я соврал.  
Она неприятно засмеялась — и замолкла. Сжала его бока.  
— Не хочу тебя отпускать, не хочу отдавать Кракену. Оставайся со мной. Кракен никогда не поверит чужаку, за которого никто не поручился, и пустит тебя в расход при первой возможности. А если останешься со мною — проживешь подольше. Я буду тебя беречь.  
Пальцы уже знакомо сомкнулись на горле, но без нажима, погладили угол челюсти, краешек рта — тело ещё помнило, что следовало за этим, но Росинант легко заставил себя не напрягаться. Наоборот, подпустил воодушевления в голос.  
— Я останусь, конечно, ты очень щедра ко мне. Буду твоим рабом. Твоим персональным, если хочешь. Все твои приказы, любые задачи! Думать буду только о тебе... Но с этим проблема. Мне нужны те лекарства. В мыслях только они, не могу отделаться. Пожалуйста. Дай мне их. Я же заслужил поощрение? — он заискивающе улыбнулся, представляя, как она цепляет на него долгожданный ошейник, представляя, что он её и вправду обожает — кого как не её?  
— Такой хороший и такой зависимый! Тебе надо избавиться от этой вредной привычки, Роси, — она вновь засмеялась, уже забавляясь от души. — Видишь, как легко ты отказываешься от самого себя. Это же настоящее предательство.  
Да, подумал Росинант, прикрывая глаза. Я всё время предаю. В основном — других. Но только не Ло, не дай мне предать Ло.  
— Ну, ну, что за лицо. Давай так. Зайдешь с рецептом к Шакк и поможешь избавиться от тела.  
В груди у Росинанта болезненно, тяжело сжалось. Скоро он получит лекарство. Но как же мучительно тянулось время, осталось ли оно у него вообще?  
— Сделаешь всё быстро и чисто — заработаешь на свои лекарства, заодно заберёшь их. И тогда ты успеешь ко мне на завтрак… — Она потянулась к улитке на столике и пощекотала её, будя. — Что может быть лучше завтрака после такой долгой ночи? Да, Роси?  
— Конечно! Спасибо. Я буду тебе должен, госпожа. 

Он подошёл к пристройке к основному корпусу около семи, почти не опоздав — на пропускном пункте его узнали, но проверяли не так агрессивно и почти не подначивали: видимо, доктор Шакк предупредила их о его приходе.  
Из приоткрытой двери падал свет лампы, едва заметный в этот час снаружи. Кажется, кто-то заработался — или сторожил труп и заснул?  
До Росинанта донёсся голос Шакк:  
— Не расчёсывай руки. Не суй в солёную воду, скажи отцу, что я запрещаю брать тебя на ловлю. Следи за тем, что ешь — от гнилой еды будет только хуже. Вот бинты, на ночь заматывай ими ладони, а то во сне раздерёшь.  
Подперев стену рядом, он курил и ждал, когда уличный мальчишка — тот, что пугал дозорных “болезнью”, — уйдёт. Не при нём же труп утилизировать. Росинант осмотрелся по сторонам, выглянул за угол. За зданием больницы нашёлся поросший сорняком пустырь, кое-где смахивающий на старую свалку. Здесь надо будет копать? Не потащит же он тело с собой.  
Наконец, мальчишка выбежал наружу, маленький ушастый метеор, пятясь и роняя из худого кармана гематогенки.  
— Спасибо, доктор Шакк! Приходите к нам в среду на ужин!  
И скрылся за поворотом. Шакк вышла, устало потирая шею и подслеповато моргая. Росинант чиркнул зажигалкой и прикурил ей зажатую в зубах сигарету.  
— Спасибо.  
— Работаете сверхурочно?  
— У нас разнарядка, не более трёх бездомных в день. Сам понимаешь, остальных я открыто принять не могу.  
Она глянула на него пристально, поджав тонкие губы, и вытащила из кармана халата шприц:  
— Тебе есть, где спать? Рана выглядит хуже, чем вчера — не моё дело, конечно, но ты испортил мой труд.  
Наблюдая, как она затягивает на руке жгут и, почти не глядя, вкатывает себе укольчик, Росинант не сразу сообразил, о чём речь — и запоздало сконфузился.  
— Это, — он нервно взмахнул рукой, рассыпая пепел, — работа.  
— Ясно. — Шакк сбила с уже тлеющего воротника искру и, выдернув из его пальцев окурок, затоптала. — Я не заказывала пожар.  
— Вы не похожи на злодейку. Почему?  
— А ты не похож на того, кто будет распиливать и закапывать труп.  
— Распиливать?!  
— Шучу. Но сам видишь, дерьмо случается, — Шакк пожала плечами. — Пойдём, он тяжёлый, я этого борова сдвинуть с места не могу. Перед переноской его нужно раздеть и, надеюсь, ты ещё не завтракал — пахнет он так себе.

Провозились они часа полтора, не меньше, и доделывал работу он уже в одиночестве. Шакк ушла отчитываться перед Кракеном, на прощание выдав ему столь же подробные указания, как давешнему мальчишке, про белые, ничем не примечательные таблетки. Рецепт, уже истрепавшийся от многих рук, она с усмешкой забрала себе. "Если заметят недостачу, сошлюсь на него". Росинант не возражал. По её словам, лекарств теперь хватит с избытком.  
Он закончил разбрасывать листья, когда больница уже начала оживать. Вдалеке появились люди, готовящиеся к новой смене, за стеной зазвучали голоса. Конечно, он опоздал на завтрак. Он вообще не собирался возвращаться.  
Но улитка настойчиво жевала рубашку, которую он скинул, чтобы поберечь (новая! чистая! когда ещё будет) и, охваченный дурным предчувствием, Росинант ответил на звонок.  
— Роси, ты не забыл обо мне? Кофе совсем остыл.  
— Прости. Клиент оказался крупнее, чем я думал.  
— А потом ты решил сбежать? Обратно к Дофламинго.  
Он не думал, что без его фрукта может быть так оглушающе тихо.  
— К Дофламинго? — Росинант поднёс язычок пламени к сигарете и промахнулся. Затрещали подпаленные волосы.  
— Ты думаешь я тебя не узнала? Ты — Корасон, офицер пиратов Донкихот, брат Дофламинго. У меня наметанный глаз, и вы правда похожи. Телосложение, рост… поворот головы! Даже тембр голоса схож. Я специально позвонила Дофламинго, чтобы сравнить. Узнать про поставки... — она засмеялась, она так много смеялась, — чёрного жемчуга. Ты же носишь чёрное, не так ли, Корасон?  
Дьявол!  
— Что это за звук?  
Я горю, панически подумал он, и сбил пламя. Горю — и иду ко дну.  
— Я только что закончил с работой, мне осталось одеться и выйти с территории. И я вернусь.  
— Конечно, вернёшься. И тогда мы поговорим. Хочу знать, насколько ты был честен со мною. Потому что берегись, если ты шпионишь за осьминогами, мутишь нам воду — тебе придётся или предать Дофламинго, или умереть.  
В этот момент Росинант очень чётко осознал — для него, уже предавшего, и с Ло на руках, был только один вариант.

Как дозорный — и как старший офицер Дофламинго, он знал некоторые чужие секреты. Например, почему осьминогов до сих так и не накрыли.  
Утром, пока она спала, Росинант под сферой тишины осмотрелся в логове. Он искал взрывчатку, приготовленную на случай, если всё пойдет не по плану.  
Как и морские гады, в честь которых они звались, осьминоги при любой опасности выпускали облако чернил — и смывались. Каждое убежище создавалось так, чтобы все могли быстро уйти, не оставив никаких следов, никаких зацепок: клиенты очень ценили то, что ни разу в результате облавы их имена не попали в чужие руки. Росинант наткнулся на искомое недалеко от гигантского аквариума с морской водой. Он представил, как все эти тонны воды заливают зал... И порадовался, что умеет обращаться с таймерами.  
— Роси!  
— Я вернулся, — соврал он. — Тут всё по-честному. Шакк должна была подтвердить каждое мое слово.  
Она отставила чашку — карпы с пионами, — словно хотела подчеркнуть свою принадлежность к группе, к Кракену.  
И указала на вторую, такую же. Для Росинанта.  
— Ты скучал по мне? — в её голосе послышались игривые нотки. Видимо, он был прощён.  
— Больше боялся. За тебя.  
— За меня? — она удивилась. — С чего это? Разве мне что-то угрожает?  
За дверью курсировала охрана, да и что может случиться с человеком в его собственном доме? Росинант печально улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, что не выдала меня Доффи. Я сбежал из Семьи и хочу, чтобы ты понимала. Мой брат — чудовище! Если он узнает, что я был здесь, вы все будете в опасности. Он никого не пощадит. Ни-ко-го.  
Он заберёт у меня Ло.  
Она недоверчиво усмехнулась. Покачала головой и протянула ему руку.  
— Он ничего не узнает, если ты не будешь меня расстраивать. Вряд ли мой звонок его насторожил — обычный созвон по делам. Иди сюда. Ты выпил свои лекарства? Тебя всего трясёт. Роси…  
Это прозвище всегда было несчастливым.  
Он сжал холодные пальцы в своих, шагнул навстречу и прижал её к себе, такую тонкую и маленькую. Обхватил лицо ладонями, глядя в светлые насмешливые глаза.  
— Прости.  
И одним коротким рывком свернул шею.

Город трясло и лихорадило: взрыв переполошил всех, полыхнув заревом на востоке, а в домах всё дрожало и падало какое-то время, выгоняя испуганных людей на улицу — Росинант переживал подобное не раз, мог представить. И не сомневался: это станет главной новостью недели, и сплетни разнесутся по окрестным островам со скоростью пожара.  
Он продирался сквозь толпу зевак, сторонился снующих дозорных, отворачивался от любопытных взглядов и надеялся, что в первую очередь подумали на “чудовище с биологической бомбой”. Это было бы недалеко от правды.  
А пока дозорные будут разбираться со всем этим бардаком, он унесёт Ло подальше. Она ошибалась, Доффи наверняка что-то заподозрил, возможно, сорвался сразу же после звонка. А это значит — этот город ждет чума... Но нет, кажется, даже Доффи не принес бы ему столько ущерба...  
Росинант помотал головой, потеряв нить рассуждений. Он шёл к Ло, точно.  
В ушах звенело и, кажется, опять начала кровоточить ссадина — с парочкой телохранителей он всё-таки схлестнулся. Неважно.  
Прижимая к себе пакет, он упрямо шагал вперёд и старался ни о чём не думать. Прошедшие двое суток подступали, делали подножки, наваливались на него всей своей неумолимостью, но это могло подождать.  
Он надеялся, что во время взрыва Шакк уже не было в убежище.  
Он надеялся, что Дофламинго не свалится на них с неба, когда они будут уходить.  
Он надеялся, что Ло там, чёрт возьми, не помер!  
Он слишком много надеялся.  
В гостинице у порога их комнаты стоял поднос с остывшей едой, а изнутри не доносилось ни звука — подозрительно, пугающе тихо, и Росинант едва не снёс в панике дверь.  
Только три удара сердца спустя до него дошло: он же использовал силу фрукта на комнате.  
Он распахнул дверь и шагнул, стараясь улыбнуться как можно шире.  
— Ло, я вернулся!  
Почти дошагал до кровати — и споткнулся.  
Он упал, стоило держащему его всё это время напряжению ослабнуть. Его руки и ноги тут же стали неловкими, дрожащими, словно это не они ночью рыли могилы, а утром убивали людей.  
— К… Кора-сан?  
Я вернулся, Ло.  
— Кора-сан!  
Сверху навалилось знакомым теплом и запахом прокуренной палёной шубы. Росинант протянул руки и подтащил Ло к груди — точно же не спал и не ел, ждал и мучился от боли! — обнял, зашарил в пакете — и в итоге всё высыпал на пол.  
— Ло, я принёс лекарство. Я смог...  
Смог обратить свою “доброту” на пользу. Ты не пропадёшь со мной.  
Он плакал и плакал от облегчения, и никак не мог остановиться. Поздно было останавливаться.

“Я ещё десятки раз стану монстром, но обязательно спасу тебя, Ло”.


End file.
